Hidden
by 01MikuHatsune01
Summary: In this world of Miku's love is not existent. Sure, she had loved once as a high school girl, but as a spy, let's just say things had changed for her. She works for a top secret illegal company who rivals with many others who gets in their way. Let's just say she has a "unique" way of tricking these boys. Something odd happens once she meets an odd blond who seems to resist. Lemons


**Hidden**

It was a dark midnight sky that crept over the city of Tokyo. The stars glittering and glistening through the night, the crescent moon that hovered along with it and city lights glowed throughout alongside of the Tokyo Radio Tower. The city was almost as if you could feel lost as you stand before the night, your face illuminated by the glow of the city lights across the skyline so much that if the lights turned off, you can hardly see the city drowned with darkness. The city is so big you feel like you're only merely an ant out of a bunch, multiple emotions crossed your mind that if you bottled it up, it can flow over.

"Why not play for awhile?" said a woman, wrapping her arms around a handsome blue-haired man who was filled with lust for a certain tealette. She dragged the man still holding onto his chest, pulling him into her trap until reaching the bed. They sat beside each other and grinned at each other with want evidently in their eyes. The man smirked and turned his head, tilting it over to side looking at the small petite face with emerald eyes that gazed back at him. Immediately, the tealette can feel his breath hit the back of her neck with his piercing ocean blue eyes. Suddenly, the man kissed her neck repeatedly, nibbling on her as she moaned against his touch. Soon enough, the man made a sucking kiss to mark her as his. The women smirked out of delight of this.

"So willing to play with me?" purred the tealette.

"Willing? Maybe this answers this?" replied the man. He turned her head and tilted it to meet his gaze, crashed his lips to hers, and kissed the tealette passionately with her returning the kiss. The girl moaned in reply in the kiss, feeling the man smirk against her lips. Each and every couple of seconds they panted for air and continued along with their doing. The man tapped his tongue against her teeth trying to have access to explore her mouth. Letting him in, she opened her mouth letting him gain entrance into her mouth. They battled each other's tongue for dominance continuously, of course, the man had won. The women only played it easy and did it on purpose. Their tongues danced with each other so much that each time they took a breath for breath, a trail of saliva clung onto their tongues.

The two of them looked at each other with lust once more with their eyes dazed for want. He stroked her leg, going higher and higher to reach her pleasuring instrument. She moaned as she felt the man's hand stroking her sensitive area. "Hey, not too early either," warned the tealette, teasing the man as soon as she pushed the blue-head down on the bed. Swiftly she removed his jeans and his boxers at the same time, looking at his member. She bit her tongue at the huge member then smirked.

She then got of the bed and bent down to eye level with his "big" member. She first started with laying her hand on his member, looking at the man who had an unbearable face while the tealette sat smirking at him. She rubbed his member making it stone hard than it was already has, smirking at the moaning blue head who had his mouth open and his eyes filled with lust, teasing him proud-like. She slowly licked the tip until building her way up to have the whole thing in her mouth. He held onto the bed sheets of the bed, closing his eyes out of pleasure, resisting to scream, he didn't even know the girl's name. She did it for moments that sent chills down his spine, but as soon as he was about to come, she instantly pulled away.

The man felt curious, but as soon as he was going to check on her, he felt a sharp pain. His body debated about emotion, battling whatever the body was taking, both pain and pleasure filled him up. He flinched from the pain that filled him up, but still unable to react to it that much from the pleasure. He felt the pain somewhere in the lower area, his abdomen. He reached out his hand to find a liquid substance, blood. It seems that he's been stabbed. He heard his partner standing up, looking down at the man with cold, icy eyes, that used to be full of lust. This girl tricked him. She had stabbed and slit him in the abdomen. "What the hell is this shit!?" winced out the man.

"Your good bye present, Kaito Shion, worker of, oh how should I say this? Lord Len, shall I say?" replied the tealette.

"You knew? Who the fuck are you?" demanded Kaito. The girl stood up, pulled her dagger from the bed, and spun it in her hand before putting it back into her belt hidden in her skirt.

"Miku Hatsune, worker of Meiko. Nice to meet you, pretty sure you don't care since you'll be dying soon," stated the tealette before tapping Kaito's cheek twice. "Nice working with you!" farewells Miku. Then man narrowed his eyes still aching from the pain.

"Damn you….God dammit…" Kaito trailed up from much blood lost. Miku blew her last kiss and walked out of the motel room that held her captive. The tealette took out her flip phone and tapped a speed dial number. A few rings were produced as she marched out of the halls and into the parking lot. As she paced over, her phone finally came to a halt and came out was another feminine voice.

"Hello?" asked the voice, "Miku?"

"Yes, this is Miku Hatsune. The task was done. Kaito Shion is now eliminated, Meiko," introduced Miku.

"Tch. Well done. That was quicker than usual. The guy must've been a player or something," replied Meiko. Miku smirked at her comment and Meiko did it at the same time. They knew each other so much they could probably see the other smirking already. At that, they both hung up. Miku strutted over to her Lexis sports car and put on her sunglasses to lay low and drove off to her apartment home.

Miku isn't any other ordinary women; she's the spy of the secret company of Meiko, the Sakine Corporation. Her company is known for illegal doings of drugs and such, but still made tons of money to go along with the wrong doings and sings. Miku here is a spy who secretly kills her rival's most relevant people of the company. How does she do it? You got it right. She lures them into her presence. Why not? She had the perfect way of doing it. She "accidently" meets them, seduces them, and well, you know where it takes off from there.

Meiko thought she was perfect for the job. Her silky, alluring, unique, teal hair that almost seemed like it was gently flowing along with the wind, her emerald eyes that enchanted you, eye lashes so long it touched her cheeks as she blinked, pale skin as fair as new snow, and a slim body that any boy tempted and could lust for.

Her job was anything, she was devoted since Meiko took care of her, but there was one thing that did change her life forever. She didn't know anything about the feeling of love. She's forgotten what it's like to love someone, to care for someone, to look forward to look for someone, and everything else people do or feel when they're in love. She's been so caught up for what these men call "love" that she doesn't even know the difference between the meanings of love and lust. She was a girl who couldn't love.

In her job, she tried to kill anyone who even dared to challenge her master or stole their customers away. Of course Miku had a little fun with her job, teasing the boys into their deaths. Ok, maybe she was a bit of a sadist. Of course, she was definitely loyal at least.

(I know this is really short…but I didn't know if "mature" stuff is in my category. Mind telling me if I should continue?)


End file.
